A brief History Of The Commonwealth
by survivor275
Summary: A timeline of the Event occuring from 2077 - 2292


A History of the commonwealth from 2077 - 2292  
2077  
\- Oct 23. - The Great war occurs  
\- The Sole Survivor goes into stasis in vault 111  
2180  
\- The minutemen are known as a major faction after defending diamond city during a super mutant attack  
2240  
\- The first Battle of The Castle  
\- The castle is lost to the Mirelurk queen and her spawn

\- Radio Freedom goes silent  
"2284  
\- Contact with recon squad Artemis is lost - All members assumed KIA  
\- All members of the squad are killed except for Paladin Brandis  
2287  
\- The Quincy Massacre occurs  
\- The Gunners Occupy Quincy  
\- The last 5 refugees from quincy, led by Preston Garvey Arrive in Concord  
\- Oct 23. - The Sole Survivor emerges from Vault 111  
November  
\- Nov 5. - Garvey and his refugees are relocated to sanctuary by SS  
\- Nov 7. - Sanctuary Hills is established as a settlement with a population of 7  
\- Nov 12. - SS is named General of the minutemen  
\- Nov 29. - Nick Valentine is rescued from vault 114 by SS  
December  
\- Dec 2. - Tenpines Bluff becomes the first settlement to join the new Minutemen  
\- Dec. 18. - Conrad Kellog is killed by SS  
\- Fort Hagen is liberated and established as a minutemen outpost  
\- The Brotherhood of Steel and the prydwen arrives in the commonwealth  
\- Preston Garvey is promoted to Colonel  
\- The Minutemen reach 7 settlements  
\- Sanctuary Hills  
\- Abernathy Farm  
\- Fort Hagen  
\- Starlight Drive-in  
\- Red Rocket  
\- Ten Pines Bluff

\- Oberland Station  
\- Dec. 23. - The Second Battle of The Castle  
\- Fort Independence is liberated by minutemen led by SS  
\- Dec 25. - Radio Freedom begins broadcasting again  
2288  
\- Jan 28. - The minutemen reach 17 member settlements, many encouraged by broadcasts from radio freedom and assistance from the SS and other minutemen  
\- Fort Hagen  
\- Sanctuary  
\- Abernathy Farm  
\- Red Rocket  
\- Ten Pines Bluff  
\- Oberland Station  
\- Starlight Drive In  
\- Concord  
\- Sunshine Tidings Co-op  
\- Graygarden  
\- Hangman's alley  
\- Outpost Zimonja  
\- Egret Tours Marina  
\- Covenant  
\- The Slog  
\- Greentop Nursery  
\- Vault 111  
February  
\- Feb 8. - SS enters Vault 81  
\- A cat is redirected back into the vault by SS  
\- Feb 9. - Curie is Rescued by SS while searching the observation section of the vault  
\- Feb 20. - The brotherhood begins expanding, inciting a minuteman expedition to investigate  
\- Feb 22. - The expedition makes contact and defines borders with the brotherhood  
\- Feb 23. - SS takes a vertibird to the prydwen to speak with Elder Maxon.  
\- Paladin Danse is assigned as an ambassador to the Minutemen  
\- Danse Joins SS and Curie in their travels  
\- Feb 29. - SS meets Virgil in the glowing sea, getting help with building a teleporter  
March  
\- Mar 1. - The SS enters the Institute  
\- SS finds his son, now named father and director of the institute.  
\- SS tried to show him what he was doing to the people of the commonwealth  
\- He is dismissed out of hand and afters an argument is banished from the institute  
\- The institute did not know that a large portion of their data was downloaded by SS before meeting with father  
\- The data was delivered to sturges and decoded, showing a list of synths  
\- Using this information, Mayor Mcdonough is exposed as a synth and is removed from office.  
\- The Minutemen begin a large recruitment drive  
\- Military bases, police stations, Gunner outposts, Bunkers, vaults, and shipwrecks were scavenged completely to outfit all of the new recruits

\- Mar 8. - Gunners plaza falls  
\- Mar 12. - Libertalia is taken down  
\- Mar 15. - Brotherhood assault of Fort Strong fails, destroying four vertibirds.  
\- Mar 18. - The super Mutants respond, damaging the prydwen, after figuring out how to use an undamaged fat man stored in the basement armory  
\- Mar 28. The Prydwen is repaired  
\- Mar 30. The Castle is attacked by a large force of syths  
\- Because of recent upgrades in weaponry, the castle is held and the synths retreat.  
April  
\- Apr 10. - The Minutemen prepare for an assault of proportions never before seen in the commonwealth.  
\- Apr 13. On Friday the 13th, the institute would learn all about the world above.  
\- First, artillery was used to blow a hole into the rock above the institute, (similar to what the brotherhood would have done with Liberty Prime)  
\- Second, Elite trained minutemen commandos led by SS enter the institute  
\- Third, All defense systems are neutralized through force  
\- Fourth, the institute is captured and whatever can be used is salvaged  
\- Fifth, The institute is evacuated, except for the department heads and all who knew of what was being done to the people above, who are locked in the generator room by SS during the evacuation.  
\- Sixth, a fusion pulse charge is detonated on the main reactor of the institute, ending the threat to the commonwealth  
\- Most of the refugees from the institute are housed and employed in vault 111, where they teach minutemen technicians on how to use the recovered tech  
\- Those who assist are given pardons, the rest are tried for crimes against the people of the commonwealth.  
\- SS provides their defense  
\- Due to his influence, most are let off with sentences under 10 years.  
\- Apr 20. - Due to the influx of prisoners, vault 75 is converted to a prison after it is stripped of anything useful.  
\- Apr 22. - SS and Sturges create a plan to take the prydwen  
May  
\- May 1. - The Minutemen enacted the plan and successfully capture the Prydwen  
\- May 3. - The Prydwen is repainted with the minuteman flag  
\- May 4. - The BoS are evicted from the boston airport under the threat of an artillery barrage.  
\- The BoS refuses so the minutemen respond by destroying the parking garage and disabling Liberty Prime  
\- May 5. - The BoS Surrender and are relocated back to the citadel in DC  
\- May 8. - The Yangtze is found and repaired by SS and the captain integrated into the new Minutemen Navy


End file.
